Systems for making hot beverages are well known in the art. Such systems range from tea kettles, to traditional multi-cup coffee makers, to newer single-cup style hot beverage systems. A major drawback of these traditional systems is that they all require stand-alone equipment that takes up valuable countertop and/or cabinet real estate.